


Scars, Freckles, and Names

by izzybelledot



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Adrien doesn't understand no, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, And Struggles With It, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Based on a Tumblr Post, Battle Scars, Cataclysm | Cat Miraculous Superpower Is Used On A Person, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, I Don't Even Know, Insecure Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Inspired By Tumblr, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Over Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Better, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Deserves Happiness, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Has a Hard Time, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Marinette Has Scars, Marinette Murders Gabriel Agreste, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Romantic Soulmates, Scars, Short Marinette, Soulmates, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Why Did I Write This?, yin and yang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzybelledot/pseuds/izzybelledot
Summary: In a universe where everyone has two names on their wrist- one of their Soulmate, and the other of their Mortal Enemy. Marinette has the name Adrien Agreste on one wrist, and Damian Wayne on the other.She grew up thinking Adrien her soulmate, but when push comes to shove she might just be wrong.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 58
Kudos: 1281
Collections: Good Shit To Read Again AKA GSTRA





	Scars, Freckles, and Names

~~~~~~~~~~~ 14 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Marinette stumbled across herself to reach the school, tripping over every nook or crack along the way.

It was the day everything changed. 

She stopped on the way to save an old man from the incoming traffic. Pulling him to safety without a second thought. Ivan would turn into a giant stone monster, and she would save him. But turning into Ladybug wasn't the only thing that would affect her that day. 

It was also the day she met her soulmate; Adrien Agreste- or maybe anyways. She had Adrien on one wrist, 'Damian Wayne' on the other. At first, she hadn't been impressed, thinking him to be another Chloe- which would make sense if he was to be her enemy. 

But then he was kind to her, forgiving and gentle. He had given her his umbrella, and at that moment he saw the name on one of his wrists. 

_Ladybug. ___

__

__She had been shocked, enough so that the umbrella had snapped closed over her head, giving her time to steady her breathing as he laughed genuinely. She giggled back at him, stumbling over a goodbye before she went home._ _

__

__And when she got there she cried a little, because Adrien's soulmate was Ladybug, since there was no way she could be enemies with a civilian as a hero. And while she was technically Ladybug, she was also Marinette- and if Marinette's soulmate was Adrien then everyone would know she was Ladybug. So Marinette kept on the long gloves that she wore to cover her name- the ones she's had decided to wear until she met her soulmate._ _

__

__But she couldn't tell him._ _

__

__Marinette would get to know Adrien, even though she was shy and couldn't help blushing and stuttering._ _

__She dealt with Chat Noir's flirting, his assistance that they were soulmates. He would invite her on dates, and refuse to help her with Akumas when she didn't show up. He would kiss her hand, profess that they were in love, and constantly try to touch her.  
But she told him that she already knew who her soulmate was and that she had seen her name on their wrist already as well. Chat Noir didn't like it, but there wasn't much he could do unless he knew who she was. _ _

__So Chat Noir bid his time, resolving to one day reveal his identity since he had to be her soulmate. They were destined after all._ _

__

__Ladybug would see that one day.__

__~~~~~~~~~~~ 15 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~_ _

__Marinette was crying, tears spilling over each other in their haste to topple off her face. She was dirty too, and the tears left trails of clear skin clear against her pale skin. Tikki was trying to comfort her, but there wasn't anything she could really do._   
_

__

__She clutched the miraculous of the Cat in her hand so hard it cut into her palm. She had deep cuts across her whole body, deep gashes in her side, and along her arms. Some were harsh and jagged, while some others were smooth lines, all were deep enough to scar her. And it would; because the injuries from the Cat Miraculous would injure the Ladybug holder forever. Just as their touch could potentially heal each other from different wounds._ _

__That was what Fu meant when he had told them they were bonded- that they alone could hurt or heal the other, once Cat had his miraculous taken away he lost that. But he had hurt her first._ _

__Cat Noir had known in the end that it was a losing battle, and he used cataclysm on her side, thin red lines spreading from the point around her entire torso. A harsh ugly reminder of the betrayal. It had scared her because it represented the moment that the yin-yang miraculous were forced against each other. And while it wouldn't kill her, it would scar as well._ _

__Plagg sat in front of her, shaken from the encounter as well. Adrien hadn't listened to him- forcing the transformation to try and follow Ladybug home. Because Adrien grew tired of Ladybug not returning his feelings, not admitting that they were soulmates. She had asked him to go home, and he told her he wouldn't leave until they revealed herself. She had no choice. _She had no choisenochoicenochoice- _____

____ _ _

____So they fought, and it was a battle long fought. Both had been hurt, though Ladybug more so.  
But it ended with Adrien miraculous-less before a now-grieving Ladybug. _ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She mourned her innocence and her first love. Mourned the idea that she had found her soulmate, only to realize he wasn't her soulmate at all._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____She had no choice but to take the ring because Adrien vowed to _make _her love him. He claimed she was _his. _Her time, love, face, body. _His. _But Marinette wasn't his, and he lost his freedom as the Cat holder for trying to make her so._______ _ _ _

__________But it had hurt her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Chat Nour had been right when he said that he was on her wrist, but now Marinette had to consider that maybe Adrien wasn't her soulmate at all._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Maybe he was her enemy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________And she didn't know what to do with that information.__________

___~~~~~~~~~~~ 16 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___Lila was a liar, and when Adrien had tried to tell her not to expose her Marinette had freaked out._   
_   
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She remembered last time she said no to him, and her scars burned under her clothes. She'd flinched back when he had went to put his hand on her shoulder. She looked into Alya's face across the room and had stomped over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Alya looked at her expectantly, possibly for an apology. But Marinette was done cowering, and hoping for fairytale endings. "I believe Lila is a liar, I won't say anything else about it unless it's warranted of someone else brings it up first. I get that you don't think so, but I implore you to try and research with outside sources."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Then she had left, the posters were long gone, but she had kept the gifts as a just in case. So she had taken those to a furnace and burned them. As the firelight danced in her eyes she felt a sense of accomplishment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She knew Alya wouldn't stop, her pride wouldn't allow it- but she had stood her ground. And she had been confident and self-assured. Nobody had stood up for her, no new friendships were formed- but it was the moment where Marinette had finally stood up to herself without someone else helping her do so. She had been her own hero, which was one. Because she didn't need anyone else, she could take care of herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She had stood up for herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________So she watched the wrapping paper curl up and blacken, before going to bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For the first time in a while, Marinette wondered who Damian Wayne was._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________But she didn't pursue the issue yet, instead pulling down the map of Paris she used to track Akuma sightings._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Because she was going to win the war, and if she lost some friends then so-be-it. She had Tikki and herself, and that was all she really needed after all.__________

___~~~~~~~~~~~ 17 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___Marinette collapsed at her desk, eyes hollow._   
_   
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She had given out some miraculous today, finally accepting that she couldn't do everything on her own. She still needed a team to support her- even if they didn't support her as a civilian. It had been a hard year alone, losing all her friends and avoiding Adrien._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Because Marinette didn't have friends anymore really, Juleka and Max still talked to her, but they didn't quite believe Lila was a liar. But they were the closest thing she really had to friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She felt more alone than she ever had. And while Tikki helped some, she couldn't help but think that Tikki didn't really understand. Sure she tried; but she was a deity, a kind one and small. But she was still above human matters, and could never fully understand how much it hurt Marinette._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________For the first time since she was ten, Marinette looked up the name of her soulmate._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Damian Wayne; around a hundred results popped up. He was famous, the blood-son of Bruce Wayne. The proclaimed 'Ice-Prince' of Gotham. Nobody had seen either of his names, and he hadn't offered one. But Marinette knew her name was on his wrist. Not that she could really tell anyone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She studied his face for a minute and then exited out of the tab. Maybe she would meet him one day, but that day wouldn't be today. So there was no reason to hope it would be soon._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She didn't need a soulmate anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She was fine on her own.__________

___~~~~~~~~~~~ 18 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___Marinette stood in front of Wayne enterprises anxiously._   
_   
_

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________She had gotten permission from her parents to travel America with Gina for some soul searching. What they didn't know was that she might be staying in Gotham for some time if she ended up meeting Damian. She didn't _need _him, but she had a burning curiosity in her gut. And she felt that she couldn't truly accept that she had to stay away from Adrien unless she met him. She didn't love Adrien, feared him actually. But a small part of her insisted that just because he was a bad person, didn't mean he wasn't her soulmate.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It might just be bad luck. So she was here to maybe meet Damian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________If they believed she was telling the truth._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________It wasn't uncommon for people to fake a soulmate connection to a celebrity, so most people- celebrity or not, never showed their names to anyone. So if she told them her name they would know she was telling the truth possibly, since Damian's names weren't public knowledge. But standing in front of the building made her stomach crawl and her hands shake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She stood there for a minute longer, growing green in the face. Her breath began coming out in pants and she was forced to step back. She curled up against the side of the building, not caring who saw her. She let herself cry a little, scratching at her still-gloved wrist._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She shouldn't be here. Damian Wayne as her name or not, there was no way he'd want her. No one really wanted her, she didn't need to meet him really anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Um, excuse me miss?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She hastily swiped at her eyes before looking up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________There was a man standing hesitantly in front of her, wearing a nice suit with blue eyes and dark hair that feel slightly in front of his eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry sir," She cringed a little at her accent. She had learned English since realizing her soulmate was American, but it still felt unnatural to her. Her accent twisting some of the words and making her feel awkward about it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He seemed to understand though, waving a hand and moving to sit next to her against the building. She couldn't imagine how wrinkled his shirt might get from that, but he didn't seem bothered. "Are you alright?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She chuckled weakly, tilting her head back to rest it against the building. "Yes, I suppose so, just panicking a bit," She hesitated but then shrugged it off. After all, the man might not even believe her. "Believe it or not, I came here from Paris to try and meet my soulmate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He chuckled a little at that, eyes sympathetic. Many people did crazy things to find their soulmates, traveling to another country wasn't terribly uncommon. "I get that, met mine in high school. What's stopping you? Nerves are understandable, but this seems like more than that. "_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She smiled at him wistfully. "No one would believe me I guess, I mean what am I gonna do? Waltz in there and say Damian Wayne is my soulmate? No way anyone would believe me. I'd probably get thrown out, and I don't feel like being laughed at."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She rubbed her wrist, feeling tears sting at the corners of her eyes. She suddenly realized the man seemed surprised. "Sorry to unload that on you sir, I'm sure you've got placed to be."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He shook his head, making some decision before standing and stretching out a hand to pull her to her feet. "It's alright, what's your name miss?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and you are?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He smiled, holding her hand to pull her into the building. "Tim Drake."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Wait, Mr. Drake, I can't be in here," She hissed at him, trying to pull back weakly. But Tim was on a mission now, pulling her right past security into an elevator. Nobody stopped him so he must've worked there, but still, she glanced around nervously. "Tim, no one's gonna believe me. I should just go home."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Not just about you anymore, Tiny. You recognize my name?" He was scanning her again, and she couldn't help but feel like she was taking a test. "Should I?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She registered the jab at her height a moment later and leveled a glare at him. "I'm not that short!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He snorted at her, fiddling with something on his phone momentarily. "Mari, you're like a foot shorter than me. You don't look like you've grown much since middle school. No offense, but you're 'Tiny' from now on."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The elevator opened and he grabbed her hand again and pulled her to a door near the end of the hall. He ignored her protests and why was he so strong? She saw the nameplate on the door and immediately went pale. "Tim, no. Please, just let me go."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He paused with his hand on the doorknob, looking at her curiously. "You don't want to meet your soulmate? I thought that was why you were here in the first place."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Marinette wanted to, she wanted to meet him so bad. But she remembered how her class had not believed her when Lila would lie about her. Juleka and Max had finally realized that Lila was a liar, but it had taken them so long. So long of being hated and alone and laughed at._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________And she didn't want that, soulmate or not she didn't want to risk it. "I don't want to be laughed at," She mumbled, dipping her head down again to look at her shoes. Somehow she felt connected to Tim, not by magic but just as someone she could be friends with._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________He dipped his head down so that he was more level with her, one hand on her shoulder as he smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry bout it, Tiny. If he laughs at you I'll punch him for you," He winked playfully before turning back to the door._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________The world seemed to pause as he opened the door and barged in. The room was empty thankfully, save for a boy around her age. Damian Wayne.  
He glared at them for being interrupted and she felt embarrassed. She tried to tug at Tim to let her go, but Tim just waltzed in. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________"Hey, demon-spawn!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________They were _so _getting kicked out. She felt her breath catch in her throat, they were going to jail. She would go to jail and nobody would believe her and she would have gotten Tim in trouble too and she was going to be in somuchtroublenadshewasgoingtojail-___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then he groaned, setting down his book to glare at them better. "What do you want Drake."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________What._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tim took it in stride like this was a normal occurrence. "Have someone here you might want to meet."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Suddenly Damian was looking at her and holy crap he was gorgeous. He had incredible green eyes and she was soooo in trouble here. Tim was going to get them landed in jail and she had to fix this. Soulmates be dammed, she wasn't going to jail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Sorry, we'll be leaving. I really am sorry, I shouldn't be here, I have no clue why I did this and I'm sorry to disturb you. Please don't send me to jail-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________And then Tim was laughing, and he was walking forward with her in tow. Damian glared at Tim suspiciously. "Would you tell me why you are barging in on me with a random girl who clearly doesn't want to be here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tim gasped, placing a hand on his chest in mock-hurt. "I'm just here to introduce you two! Speaking of which," He turned to gesture at her broadly- causing her to turn a deep shade of crimson and over her face with her one free hand. She was so doomed. "Miss. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please meet Damian Wayne."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She didn't uncover her face, preferring to accept her fate and wish she would melt into the floor. There was silence and she just knew that Damian was going to call security. Suddenly someone grabbed the hand covering her face and pulled it down. And then she was staring into those deep green eyes and trying to move back as not to offend him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But he held her there and searched her eyes for another moment. He looked unsure, but open and she couldn't help but want to know more about him. Maybe it was just the expectations and hopes placed around soulmates, but she felt like maybe he was someone she could trust. And then he held the edge of her gloves. "Can I check your wrists Ms. Dupain-Cheng?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She nodded mutely, unsure what was happening at this point. She glanced back at Tim, who flashed her a quick thumbs up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He peeled her gloves down over her thumb and turned her hands over. Two names sat there, not having disappeared mysteriously as she had begun to fear.______________

___Adrien Agreste_ _ _

___Damian Wayne_ _ _

___He looked up at her, looking a little anxious and awkward. "You are certain this Agreste isn't your soulmate?"_   
_   
_

______________Marinette winced harshly, remembering Adrien's flirting, his assistance that they were soulmates. And then following her home against her wishes, fighting her, abandoning her to Lila, lying to her saying he'd be in her corner. But he never had her back, and he had permanently scarred her as Cat Noir._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Left ugly scars on her that haunted her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The hand with Adrien on it absently pressed against her side, where he had left deep scars. She remembered the pain and the betrayal, the nights spent crying. "Yeah," Her voice cracked a little. "He's defiantly not my soulmate."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Then she realized she must've given away something because Damian was staring at the hand on her side in realization. She dropped it like it had burned her, swallowing before smiling sheepishly up at him. "Do you believe me?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She bit her lip and glanced back at Tim who seemed entirely too satisfied, but also a little concerned for her. Something to be addressed later she presumed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Damian smiled at her awkwardly, releasing her hands. "I do," He replied evenly, and she noticed how he rubbed his left wrist slightly. "I know that my second name isn't my soulmate for sure."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She recognized those ghosts, but she didn't press the matter._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Okay."______________

___~~~~~~~~~~~ 19 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___Marinette was spending the summer at the Manor, her first time meeting the entire family._   
_   
_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She had kept up a regular correspondence with Tim, and of course, she and Damian had talked regularly. But she hadn't told him about Ladybug, and she had to stay in Paris to fight Akumas._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She had not given the Cat Miraculous out again, not understanding why it had been done in the first place. Hawkmoth wanted both miraculous, so sending them both out seemed counterproductive to her. Instead, she gave Juleka the fox, and Max the horse. While she would occasionally call in Kim or Ivan, her team was just as powerful if not more so then the old duo._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marinette stopped at the door, taking a deep breath before moving to knock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________But right as she was about to, the door opened, a kind-looking gentleman standing there. "Hello, you must be Ms. Dupain-Cheng. A pleasure to meet you, would you like help with your bags?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She blinked in surprise before smiling easily. "Yes please, what's your name sir?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Smiling back at her, he took one of her suitcases- the one she had stuffed full of fabric and sewing supplies if she remembered right. "Alfred Pennyworth, Ms. Dupain-Cheng. Are you looking forward to your stay here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Very much so Mr. Pennyworth, but I am nervous."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He smiled at her, swooping down to take her other bag and guiding her to another room. "No need, the Wayne boys can be a bit boisterous but they have the best of intentions. Just show them you can hold your own."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He opened the door for her, leading her into a sitting room with three guys in it. All were intimidating in their own right, but she was relieved to see Tim among them. Damian was nowhere to be found, and suddenly Mr. Pennyworth was gone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Tim smiled at her, putting down his tablet to give her a hug. "Hey, Tiny! Nice to see ya again, this is Jason," He gestured to the tallest man who towered over her by maybe two feet with the streak of white in his wild dark hair. The man gave her a calculating smile, and she dimly realized he was sizing her up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She could do this. She stuck out her hand, smiling sweetly. "Hi Jason, I'm Marinette."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Picked that up awhile ago," He shook her hand, eyes widening slightly when she didn't shrink from his forceful grasp, instead returning his force with her own. She might be small, and fairly lean but she was chalked full of muscles. Years of swinging from her arms and punching various Akuma's left her with sizable muscles, though she was mainly agility. "Nice to see you've got some strength in ya, Pixie."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She raised an eyebrow at that, releasing his hand. "Your whole family has a thing for nicknames then?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The third man laughed, and he thankfully was not as tall as Jason, but he still was fairly tall. He reminded her a bit of an overzealous puppy, but also intimidating and respectable in his own right. "Pretty much yeah, I'm Dick."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Nice to meet ya, Dick!" She smiled as she shook his hand too. "I have to admit, Damian only uses your last names, but I bet I could guess which one of you is which fairly easily."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason groaned a little at that, propping himself back against the wall. "Bet you could, but Dickie's really gotta teach Damian to use people's first names."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She giggled, flashing him a grin. "It's been a year now, and I'm still Dupain-Cheng, or occasionally a nickname. I'd guess you're Todd then."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He smirked back, rolling his eyes at his brother exasperated. "Jason Todd; if he ever gives you trouble or finally calls you by your first name let me know."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Will do, I guess that makes you Grayson then," She turned to him, she noticed Tim chugging coffee in her peripheral. "Tim you're holding out on me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I only drink coffee, not that milkshake you call coffee," He sniffed at her. But nevertheless, he handed her a thermos of the sickly sweet drink._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Great, another little coffee freak," Jason muttered._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Coffee freak she may be, Todd. But she makes up for her small size with rage," Damian chuckled from the doorway. He walked into the room carefully, standing next to Marinette as she finished her drink and smiled up at him. "Nice to see you again Dupain-Cheng."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She scoffed at him, comfortable enough to throw an elbow into his stomach playfully. "See you're still offensive as ever, Dami." She set down her drink before turning to poke his shoulder. Neither of them noticed the shocked looks coming from Jason, DIck, and the approaching Bruce._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Have to keep you on your toes, or you're likely to think I tolerate you," He scoffed at her. To the untrained eye, he was dismissive, but to those who knew him, he was downright friendly. "I see you still wear your hair like a preschooler."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She scowled at him as he teasingly tugged on one of the mentioned pigtails. Smacking his hand away she rose to the challenge. "It's efficient and keeps it out of my face. Plus it makes jerks as you underestimate me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I would do nothing of the sort. I hold you admittedly in high respect-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"What the hell, demon-spawn," Jason sputtered. The others in the room, besides Tim, seemed to echo his statement, though quieter. Dick quickly giggled, sweeping forward to wrap both of them in a hug. Marinette squeaked as he lifted them both on the ground and jumped in circles._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"So glad to see you happy, little D! I haven't seen you like this much," Dick squealed excitedly. Damian cursed from his spot, squirming as Marinette just laughed and bounced along._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Father, tell Grayson to release me!"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Dick put down your brother and his guest," Bruce chided gently. He had been swept up in an immeasurable amount of Dick Grayson(TM) hugs, and they were practically impossible to escape. He himself had never successfully escaped one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Dick set them down, grabbing both of Marinette's hands. "How'd ya do it, Sunbeam? He never relaxes that much, I swear. It's-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Damian harshly shoved at Dick's shoulder, scowling with a red face. He crossed his arms and pouted (not that he'd ever admitted it) at the others. "If you are quite done assaulting Mar-Dupain-Cheng, we should eat now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________They were saved from another squeal from Dick as Tim stepped forward to guide both of them to the dining room. "Agree with him actually, Jason you're on Dick-Duty."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Jason whined behind them even as he grabbed Dick's arm. Bruce following his two youngest sons and Marinette into the dining room. As soon as Tim let go of her she turned to greet her host._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Sorry about that sir," She blushed sheepishly as she held out her hand. "It's nice to finally meet you."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Nice to meet you too, Marinette. Your English is superb, where did you learn?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________If she wasn't embarrassed before, she sure was now. Bruce idly wondered how many different shades of red Marinette was capable of turning. It was impressive, to say the least. "I learned from my uncle and aunt, they grew up in America. I wasn't very good when I met Tim and Damian, but I grew used to it when we would text and call. Damian always offered to speak in French- but I wanted to learn."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Damian chuckled a little as he sat in his seat. "She already knew English, she just wasn't confident enough to use it properly."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bruce laughed a little to himself at his son's fondness for the girl. Soulmate or not, it was quite the accomplishment. He gave her another smile before moving to sit in his own chair. "I'm glad you've grown more confidant, Ms. Marinette, forgive me if I'm presumptuous, but how did you meet Damian?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He didn't want to say it aloud, but he couldn't help but wonder why Marinette wanted to meet Damian in the first place. For his last name?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________She rubbed at the back of her neck, and Tim smirking widely- and this was going to be entertaining. He leaned across the table on folded hands. "I'll tell this one. I found Marinette outside of WE, she was really distressed so I sat next to her-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"I wasn't distressed, I was just-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Nervous, uh-huh. She was shaking like a leaf. Anyways, I asked her what was wrong and she basically said her soulmate was inside and she'd come to meet him- but she didn't think anyone would believe she was telling the truth. She absently said he was 'Damian Wayne,' but I noticed she didn't seem to recognize me so it didn't make sees for her to tell me that for a way in. So I was curious and I asked her what her name is, and when she told me she was 'Marinette Dupain-Cheng' I lead her upstairs-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Dragged," Marinette interrupted crossly. "He dragged me upstairs while I was thinking he was going to get us thrown in jail."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Details," Tim breezed by, still facing a fond Bruce. "So I dragged her up to meet Damian, and I introduced them. And she's just rambling these apologies and he asks to see her wrists. And then they asked about the soulmate vs enemy thing- and Marinette was hella vague about how exactly the other guy hurt her-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Marinette flinched, a detail that was noticed by everybody, including a now present Dick and Jason._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Damian did the same, and they agreed to keep in contact, but also to hang out for the week she was already set to be there for," Tim finished proudly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"Tim is probably the most stressful way I could've met Damian," Marinette said quickly, wanting to move past her slip up. "He dragged me past security and into Damian's little office without telling me they were brothers."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Bruce chuckled as Mr. Pennyworth walked in with a dish. "That sounds like Tim."______________

___~~~~~~~~~~~ 20 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___Marinette was tending to her online store. She had all commissions traceable so that nobody could lie about commissioning her. She told nobody her real name and told nobody what she did for a living._   
_   
_

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Besides the Waynes, and it wasn't like she had many friends outside them anyways._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Lila couldn't lie about her, but she had stopped that for the most part. Marinette had moved into her own apartment in another part of town, closer to where she thought Hawkmoth lived and told nobody where it was. She knew the Waynes knew because they had sent her some care packages a few times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________A ding came from her phone, and she paused in her sewing to check her messages._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________'Dami: If I show up right now for a move night will you be free?'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Well, that was random, but Damian had done similar things a few times. She quickly stood, tidying up the apartment as she sent a text back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________'Mari: Yeah, come on over!'_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________The doorbell rang just as she hid the Christmas presents and the kettle had started. Rushing over to the door, she threw her arms around Damian for a quick hug before pulling him inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Looking very much so startled, she pulled him to the kitchen as she started making them hot chocolate. "Welcome back, Dami! What brings you here?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"You mean besides you, Angel? Some quick business, something about a bratty young Mayor needing someone without emotions."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________"That sounds like Chloe, have fun with that shit-storm; but that's enough of that for now. Do you want popcorn? What are we watching?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He chuckled she helped her stir the hot chocolates. "No popcorn, but I bought that one cartoon you insist on showing me and thought we could watch it together. Since you insist it's such a good movie, you should sit through it with me."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________"How to Train Your Dragon _is a classic," She grinned at him as she pulled him over to the couch and pulled blankets over them. "That'll be great."__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________So they spent the movie making some commentary, Damian mentioning that Marinette reminded him of Hiccup, which started a quick pillow fight. They finished their chocolate quickly and slowly they realized they were sitting closer than originally. Their sides were pressed flush together so that every breath would be felt by the other person._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It was kinda nice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Marinette hesitantly leaned her head onto Damian's shoulder, watching Hiccup 'fight' the Monsterous Nightmare. Damian's attention was captured, but he still leaned his head on top of hers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________And if they fell asleep like that, then nobody had to know.________________

___~~~~~~~~~~~ 21 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___Marinette stood over Gabriel Agreste's lifeless body, Butterfly miraculous clutched in one hand, the other clutched around the hole in her abdomen._   
_   
_

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________It wouldn't be there once she detransformed- only the Cat miraculous could leave lasting damage like that. But as it was another miraculous it would scar. She already knew she would have scars on her face, her legs, and her stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________A small price to pay for an end to the war, but it hurt her strangely to have more scars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Father," Adrien wailed from where he was crouched over his body. Juleka- as Renardeau stood behind her holding the peacock miraculous that had been pinned to Adrien's chest. For a moment, Marinette considered leaving him there to mourn in peace, but Adrien had chosen to side with Hawkmoth and was a terrorist. And it was her responsibility to take him to jail._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She nodded to Ivan, to call the police. And then she retrieved the zip ties from the yo-yo. She had brought two._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She only needed the one._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________As she attached them to his wrists, while he stared at his body blankly. His corpse._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Adrien screamed at her, begging her to understand, cursing her to hell and back, and back again. He kicked and punched and screamed until his mouth split and he spat blood at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Gabriel Agreste was still dead. She had hit punched him over the brooch, in the center of his chest with everything she had.  
She had hit him with righteous fury, and the miraculous spiking the adrenaline in veins. She had made some of his ribs collapse onto his lungs, and he had chocked in his own blood as she took the brooch from him. He had coughed bright red blood onto his lips, some of it splattering onto her and had passed. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________The red was too close to the color of her suit, and she couldn't unsee it. Couldn't unsee him dying, saw him dying in the blood Adrien spat at her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She left the rest of her team to give their statements- asking Max in a broken voice to teleport her to Gotham. He had been confused but had complied with her request._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________So she stepped through and swung her way to the manor. She knocked detransformed, fresh yet closed scars along her whole body, with blood smeared across her skin. She didn't know how much of it was hers, she didn't know if it mattered. Her heart bled for what she had done._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Alfred opened the door, gasping in shock at her appearance as she ran past him. "Damian," She croaked from her dry throat. "Please, where's Damian, I need to see him please I-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Pixie?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She spun to Jason, staring at her in horror. "Please, Jason, please I need to see-"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________She broke down in sobs, staring at her bloodied hands. Would it ever be clean? Would she ever be clean from this?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Hey, Pixie it's alright. Are you hurt?" He was holding her wrists over her marks, keeping her from scratching her arms any more. She didn't remember when she had started to scratch her arms, why was she doing that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"Marinette, please," He looked into her scared eyes, and she found her fear echoed in his._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________"No," She breathed out. "I'm not hurt, I'll explain everything. It's- it's _his _and I don't want it on me."___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She wasn't making sense, and she knew that. But there was a grim understanding in Jason's eyes that told her he knew exactly what she was talking about. What she had done. It made her squirm and feel trapped under his gaze. "How do you bear it?"_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He didn't ask what she meant, seemed to know it. "I lean on the people who care about me. And I have a few tricks I can teach you after you calm down and tell us, but for now."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________He turned her head, and she saw Damian standing in the hallway staring at them. At her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She didn't notice the others behind him, eyes locked on Damian as she let out another sob. She stood to her feet shakily before she rushed forward, him meeting her in the middle. His arms wrapped completely around her as he held her close to him. She cried, knowing dimly that she was getting blood on him. That it wasn't his blood, that it was hers to bear._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But it felt nice to let it not be all on her, to have someone help her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________It felt nice to not be alone.__________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ _ _

___They wouldn't make her explain for a few hours. But then she was pushed to shower, trading her clothes for some t-shirt and sweatpants that they loaned her. She noticed that the shirt left so many scars on display, ones from years ago, and ones from today. God, it had only been today._   
_   
_

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She showered with the lights off so she wouldn't see the blood and the scars. The ugly, ugly scars._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Then she as in the living room, scars (a lot but not all of them) on display with a too-sweet cup of coffee clasped in her hands. The whole family sat in the room, Alfred himself sitting for once._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She couldn't meet their gazes, keeping her eyes downcast. She felt Tikki nudge her, she had always been there. "I was fourteen when I became a superhero."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She told them about Paris, Akumas, Hawkmoth, and Ladybug, and Cat Noir. At some point she introduced Tikki, she didn't remember when. She didn't tell them everything, not about Lila taking away all her friends, not about the crushing guilt or the countless sleepless nights._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________But she told them how she was in a partnership with a guy who didn't know how to take no for an answer, who finally attacked her so she was forced to take away the miraculous. So Cat Noir was revealed to be a boy in her class named Adrien Agreste._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Damian, Tim, and Jason all seemed to recognize the name, and only then did she realize she hadn't had her gloves on. She flipped her hands over as an explanation- the others understanding the significance as well._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She told them about her new team, and finally meeting Damian._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And then she told them about the last battle, voice cracking as she told them that Adrien had taken the peacock to help his father. So that he could wish Ladybug to love him, and for his mother back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________"And then," Her shoulders shook but she hardly noticed. "Then I punched Hawkmoth over his miraculous. And I crushed his ribs by accident, it ruptured his lungs. Renardeau used it as a distraction to grab the Peacock miraculous, and I took the Butterfly as he died."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________There was a heavy silence in the room. "I killed him."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Her hands scratched at her wrists, wishing she could carve those words off her skin. _Agreste. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________"You're good," Damian broke the silence. Some heads swung towards him, but not Jason's or Bruce's. "You're still a good person, this does not define you. You were fighting a man who was a mass murderer, a terrorist, and an emotional abuser. You fought for good, and he suffered the consequences of his own cowardly and selfish actions."_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________He was holding her hands now, reminding her of those years ago when they had first met. "You're still a hero, Habibti."____________________

___~~~~~~~~~~~ 22 Years Old~~~~~~~~~~~_ _ _

___Marinette was still covered in scars._ _   
_  


____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Some of them were still ugly to her, jagged, and smooth reminders of her shortcomings, her failures. Some of them reminded her of the Agrestes, some of Nathalie too. But others were testaments to her strengths, how she had fought valiantly for good, and had come out on top._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Some weren't even from being a hero, a small one from cutting her finger on a kitchen knife, tiny pinpoints on her fingers from pricking herself with a needle too many times. One on her side from where someone had slipped a knife there during a Gala, someone wanting to get back at Damian for some old score. She didn't mind those ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She looked in the mirror, skin covered in light freckles, and scars. She had one across her temple, one wrapping into a way around her arm. She had a particularly large one, from where Cat Noir had cataclysm-ed her in their final battle, it left scars that stretched around her waist and branched out across her chest and hip._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Yes, she was covered in scars she used to hate herself for- but now she knew they made her strong._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________And the two names on her wrists remained, Damian Wayne on one, and Adrien Agreste on the other._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The name Adrien Agreste still had bad memories to reared their head every now and again. But she got through it. Damian Wayne was a name she was proud of, the mark on her skin that had given her hope._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Marinette had moved to Gotham soon after the final battle, taking the miraculous with her. She called herself 'Lady Miracle,' using different combinations to help fight crime and reverse some of the misfortune in the city. She lived with the Wayne's for that time, having already been told about their own vigilante identities._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________It was a life Marinette had never pictured for herself, but it was everything she needed. Well, almost._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She turned from the mirror, slipping on the gorgeous shimmering white fabric that dropped elegantly over her and had a small ivory ribbon wrapped around her waist. It looked like liquid diamonds had been poured over her, and was one of her finest creations. Settling a white crown of flowers over her loose dark curls, and she smiled at her reflection._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The scars on her arms, neck, and face were on display, and she had a light ribbon wrapped around Adrien's name as was custom. He would not mar her special day, would never hurt her again. And today was the day she would say goodbye to Paris- it was the day she would accept her past completely, and hopefully move on from it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________She was surrounded by new friends as she walked down the aisle, most smiling at her brightly. Some crying, but she only looked forward to her fiancee. She stared into the majestic green eyes that she had first seen years ago- first through a screen. A hope, a maybe in her future. Then the eyes that helped soothe her anxiety as they met, even though she had still been terrified._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Now they were to be her husbands eyes, as she took his hands in hers and waited to exchange vows._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Yes, this wasn't the life Marinette had imagined at fourteen years old, but as Marinette kissed her husband she knew there was nowhere she'd rather be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Because I got people asking; Damian's other name is 'Damian Wayne.' 
> 
> Because in the comics, he is cloned and his clone tried to kill him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Scarred, Broken, and Mended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26467684) by [s_and_n_write](https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_and_n_write/pseuds/s_and_n_write)




End file.
